


I love you

by Yelet



Series: Another texting Klaine story [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Texting, Texting!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelet/pseuds/Yelet
Summary: coming out as gay in front of his father was one thing, but what happens when Blaine tells his father he have a boyfriend?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Blaine's Father, Blaine Anderson & Pam Anderson, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Pam Anderson/Blaine's Father
Series: Another texting Klaine story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790080
Kudos: 15





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

> I have a real urge to write some of my Klaine ideas, but since I got back to full time work I don't really have a time for a full fanfic, so this series of 'texting!klaine' are just short fics about the world's most amazing couple. The parts i'll post won't be Necessarily in chronological order, but they all belong the same timeline.  
> Also, English is not my native language (though i'm learning English since I was 8 years old), so I hope you will forgive me for any spelling and pharazing mistakes I will make.  
> I will be glad to hear what you think of this!

B: Kurt, are you here?

K: yep

B: I wish you were here now

K: what happend?

B: I told my father about us, and it didn't go so well

K: how bad could it go? He already knows you're gay

B: yeah, but after I came out he said it is a phase and he's ignoring it since then, now he just had to face the fact that I have a boyfriend

K: what did he tell you?

B: that i'm insane if I think an Anderson can be gay... he just started to yell at me and said horibble things, I didn't even confront him, I just went up to my room to cry

K: ARE YOU CRYING?!

B: I was, untill you answerd me

K: do you want to come over?

B: I don't think I can get out of my room, my parents just yell at each other right now, I feel like a terrible son having them fight because of me

K: it's not because of you, it's because of HIM, You should be glad your mom cares so much for her to confront him on this

B: god Kurt, you can not belive the things he said

K: oh Blainey, do you want to tell me what was he saing to you?

B: he was so mean to me, at first he said I should grow up and stop being a child who thinks this things are valid

K: what a jurk  
Sorry, he's your dad, i'm sorry

B: Then he said vicious things about you, and that's when I snapped, I yelled at him to keep you out of it, but he just went on and on till I couldn't take it anymore, so I ran upstairs

K: what was he saing about me?

B: it doesn't matter, I don't want you to hear that

K: i'm not hearring, i'm readding, now spill it

B: smartass

K: atleast I made you smile?

B: yes you did actually

K: worth it, now say what it was

B: well, he saied I only date you because you look and sounds like a girl, and that that needs to be a sign of my real sexual preference, and that I need to find myself a real girl, not a cis guy

K: I don't know what to say

B: that's why I didn't want to say it

K: no, I wanted to know what he was thinking about me, I just didn't realize he is such an homophobic, i'm so sorry that he treats you like that

B: you are not offended?

K: I've been bullied about being gay my whole life, this is why I moved to Dalton as you know, I learned how to block those things from getting to me

B: I know, and i'm doing the same, but it is just different when it comes from your own father, you know?

K: I completly understand

B: I just want him to accept who I am, he's not a bad person, he just old fashion

K: well I hope someday he will accept you

B: thank you for being here for me when I need you the most

K: hey, that's what boyfriends are made for, do you want to go get some ice cream to lift your spirit?

B: always

K: great, I just have one question

B: go ahead

K: did he made you doubt your sexuality?

B: why? Cause he said you are like a girl?

K: yes

B: not for a second.  
Yes, your voice may be high and people who don't know you may get confused and consider it as a female voice, and yes you have a porcelain skin and soft hands. But you also have a wide chest I can lean on, a fine thin and long body, I, if that matters, think you are the most beutifull MAN on earth.

K: it matters

B: and I love every inch of my gorgeous man, with your strong arms, amazing soft lips, and beautiful soul

K: Blaine...

B: not convincing enough, huh?

K: no, no! you definitely convinced me

B: so what is it?

K: i'm on my way to youre house

B: wait, what? Why?

K: cause you just told me you love me for the first time by TEXTING, and i'm not gonna say it back that way

B: oh my god, I guess I did

K: you honestly didn't notice?

B: no I did not, it just came out naturally I guess

K: you are unbelievable

B: and you are cute, I imagine you freaking out right now

K: i'm totally freaking out and really am on my way to you

B: I love you

K: stop it 

B: you are adorable, and I love you

K: BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, IF YOU WON'T STOP UNTIL I'M THERE TO KISS YOU, IT'S YOUR END

B: no it's not, you will be too busy kissing me to kill me

K: i'm shutting my phone down if you don't stop

B: don't do that  
I'll miss you too much if you do that  
Cause I love you

K: urghrghrgh

B: ❤

K: don't

B: I

K: no

B: love

K: BLAINE, NO!

B: chocolate

K: no words

B: and my pretty little boyfriend Kurt Hummel who is on his way to murder me

K: you bet I will

B: you bet I love you

K: urghhh, just, urghhh

B: come on, just say it

K: no

B: but you are?

K: of course I am

B: so say it

K: so get out, i'm at your place in five minutes, and i'm gonna say it to you in your front yard and show your dad how gay you are by kissing you intensely

B: haha, I think I might actually let you do this

K: you will, you know why?

B: because i'm full of disappointment from my father's reaction?

K: yes, but mainly because you love me

B: there it is!

K: now get my boyfriend down here

B: on my way!

...

Later that night

B: update- my father wasn't home when I came back, mom looked upset and said she will tell me everything tomorrow after she gets some sleep

K: where is he?

B: I don't know, but Copper said he saw him leaving with a suitcase

K: do you think it means that...?

B: that he left forever? That mom and him are getting divorced? I don't know Kurt, but if they separated because of me I will hate myself for this my entire life

K: don't get too harsh on yourself, trust your mother she makes the right decisions for her family's sake

B: I didn't want it to be that way

K: I know you didn't, because you so full of love and compassion that you already started to forgive your father, But he doesn't deserve your forgiveness before he apologizes

B: I know, I know. God what a day!

K: hey, try to get some sleep, i'll see you tomorrow at school, we can keep talking about it over lunch, and you could update me what youre mom says

B: ok, thank you for everything today, you really are amazing, you know?

K: no needs to thank me, it's what boyfriends are made for, you forgot?

B: I love you

K: I love you more.


End file.
